1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a head of a magnetic disk drive. Specifically, a structure for preventing head judder or noise caused by the head rubbing against a magnetic disk drive.
2. Background of the Related Art
FIGS. 6 and 7 show a head carriage 1 of a magnetic disk drive. Here, a magnetic head 3 is disposed on a lower face at a front end portion of an upper plate 2 of the head carriage 1, and a magnetic head is disposed on an upper face at a front end portion of a base plate 4. The magnetic heads 3 and 5 are facing each other and a magnetic disk (not shown) is inserted therebetween and rotated in order to record or reproduce magnetic information. At the present time, head judder is caused by the magnetic head 3 rubbing against the magnetic disk drive.
To prevent this, an opening 6 is provided at the front end portion of the upper plate 2 and a gimbal 7 is disposed so as to fill up the opening 6 from a downward surface. The gimbal 7 absorbs vibration of the magnetic head 3 due to rubbing against the magnetic disk. At a central portion in a lower face of the gimbal 7, the magnetic head 3 is hangingly disposed. Further, at a central portion in an upper face of the magnetic head 3, a pivot spacer 8 made of rubber is provided, and the pivot spacer 8 is exposed upwards through a central hole 9 of the gimbal 7.
Furthermore, in a middle portion of a rear side edge of the opening 6 (in FIG. 6, lower edge), there is provided a projection 10 protruding from a main body of the upper plate 2. The projection 10 is triangle-shaped in a plan view. On a lower face of tip end of the projection 10, a pin 11 is hangingly provided and a tip end of the pin 11 is abutted against the pivot spacer 8 this supports the magnetic head 3 and central portion of the gimbal 7.
However, the head judder cannot be prevented completely by only the aforementioned structure because of an abrasion condition of the magnetic disk.